S'irelli
S'irelli Kellar was a Unia'a who ruled Tyrell as koran during the events of Founders. He was head of the Re'sgalan group at the time. He was also of the House of High Order. He was the son of V'ielli and Haia Kellar. Background S'irelli and Hraer S'irelli was reigning monarch of Tyrell when Hraer and a group of his waere followers came to Tyrell. S'irelli offered alliance and support to the wandering Hraer and taught him about the land and how to use it. They remained allies for forty years. However, Hraer turned power-hungry and betrayed S'irelli in the battle of the borderlands. Subsequently, the two became bitter enemies and made little personal contact afterward. S'irelli and Rana Theral Sometime during these events S'irelli fell in love with Rana Theral, the sister of Skandar Theral. This was revealed when Ayaka Di'rutia spoke to her king before her departure into the Black Mountains. S'irelli had wanted Rana at his side as a ruling soran, but knew she was the only one at the time who had a chance to find king Hraer, who had become elusive for unknown reasons. History The E'lsra When times in the war against Hraer became desperate, S'irelli sent an envoy of soldiers south across the sea to find possible allies. In due time his soldiers came to Ramirra and begged alliance with the government, namely the Arbiters. The daughter of High Arbiter Mreeye Dragonhart, Derajk Dragonhart, had pity upon the elves and, according to the terms of the alliance, volunteered for queenhood. Afterwards, she brought a newly formed army, the Eran-Thor, to Tyrell to fight alongside S'irelli. The Black Wind In the battle of the borderlands, there was some misunderstanding between S'irelli and Derajk when the waere sent the Black Wind upon the good forces, presumably because the phantoms of elven spirits were present. Derajk left Tyrell for some time before she returned and she and S'irelli renewed their alliance and friendship. Soon after, S'irelli showed her his secret weapon to use against the waerearak: a Loran Rutia, the first of its kind. The two monarchs parted for a time, moving their forces accordingly to attack the waere. Derajk sent her forces south past the Black Mountains while S'irelli struck Mallad, an unwise choice on his part, as he almost lost the life of his favored scout Ayaka on account of lost time. S'irelli and Ayaka S'irelli and Ayaka gained a friendship during her time as a scout in the Black Mountains, as the two communicated regularly through the magicked journal she carried. Though he appeared stoic in even his writing, S'irelli held a strong concern for Ayaka and her mission. He rescued her from Hraer when the waereking brought Ayaka to face Jarkul. He carried her from Split Mountain after she cursed Jarkul, and brought her to Brigadell for healing. During Ayaka's mental torment at the fortress, S'irelli gave her a Re'sgalan blessing, which helped to calm her and open her mind back up to the gods. S'irelli and Skandar S'irelli sent Skandar to Waere to confront Grif Paldo, and saw the traitor general Grif when Skandar brought him back to Tyrell. He did not attend the trial where judge Agathar condemned the general to death, probably to provide an better unbiased atmosphere in the North Citadel judgement hall. Visiting Ramirra S'irelli had the opportunity to travel to Ramirra 40 years after the war against Hraer. Ayaka, Skandar, and Avandar Theral came with him. By this time some of the Founders had passed away and the rest were elderly. S'irelli and Derajk formed the final terms of the first E'lsra, which remained in effect for thousands of years, even up to the Ascension. Personality S'irelli was a quiet individual, and was calm when explaining his ideas and observations. However, at times he let his emotions explicitly show, such as when Ayaka touched on the subject of Rana being his love, and when he fought Hraer. Even when he remained hard to read, he appeared to be empathetic, such as when he listened to Ayaka mourn over her loss of dignity and gave her a blessing. S'irelli's mask Like Ayaka, S'irelli wore a mask, except his was a copper mask in the shape of a griffin's head. It was noted by Ayaka in Founders that he only removed the mask during times of peace. Category:Characters Category:Heroes